It is well known that in stringed instruments, suitably guitars, particularly electric guitars which may have solid bodies, the sonant quality of the volume and tone produced by the low frequency strings is superior to that produced by the high frequency strings. In conventional electric guitars, low frequency, multiple wound core strings are generally of substantially greater density per unit length than thinner diameter, single core high frequency strings. Heretofore, it has not been possible to equalize the tone quality of the strings while maintaining the other desired qualities of pitch, ease of playing, and the like. The purpose of the present invention is to provide a guitar of such qualities.
The basic problem was solved by applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,522 by building the instrument, suitably a guitar, with a rigid unsymmetrical mass loading wherein a larger mass is provided to the side of the guitar proximal to strings of high frequency then to the other side. This was achieved by actually peripherally mass loadinga conventional guitar, building a guitar with a cross-section substantially resembling a tear-drop, the narrow portion of the tear-drop being proximal to the strings of lowest frequency, said cross-section being taken in a plane substantially perpendicular to the upper surface of the guitar and perpendicular to the principal longitudinal axis of the neck of the guitar or a combination thereof.
Peripheral edge loading is effective; however, the cosmetic effect may be undesirable to some players. Furthermore, the external metal edge may cause discomfort to some players when in contact with bare skin.